the balance of war
by cr90captain
Summary: during the battle of Capella the Shivan armada used the star to enter super subspace piercing into Slip space, they arrive during the battle of reach. too late to save the planet the armada lays waste to both, until they discover just what the covenant have done. what was a one sided fight becomes a stalemate with plasma lances and turrets exchanging with photon beam cannons.


pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"War, destruction hate, anger. this is all a shivan needs to justify its actions as protectors of life and subspace dimensions. Across the currents of time the wail of entire generations called to them. To end the pain, suffering and death. The terran/ vasudan war was over and the shivans retreated. Not because of defeat but the universe needed them elsewhere.

A certain ship had followed them: the the wreckage of the svd lucifer With their armada consisting of 40 Cain class cruisers 20 Lilith class cruisers 10 demon carriers 5 Rakasa class destroyers 15 Molech class corvettes 1 extra Lucifer And 8 Sananthus class capital ships Authors note: due to the story and for plot reasons all Shivan ships will be equipped with shields That block particles and plasma. the only thing capable of killing fighter craft is missiles/fuel rod cannons, cruisers with archer missiles and plasma torpedoes and the Lucifer is tough but not invincible it is in fact vulnerable to Capital ships with smac's and glassing beams. Note: (**= Shivan tongue. The Shivans will setup one base that is hidden. And halo dates will be altered to my design. Deal with it)

If the leader could smile it would have a grin *so it begins* as they disappeared into the hole to real space once more.

Battle report,Galactic year 2552, November 36th,captain Lendon of the UNSC column of winter.

The covenant have found reach, but something has found us both. the newcomers did not care for us, They cared for the universal balance. Like humanity before them the covenant held no chance. What the bastards blasted with glassing beams they responded in kind.(imagine the Freespace 2 trailer playing)  
Soon it was a fire fight, a battle of untold and likely unseen proportions. Plasma and photon beams flew left,right,up,down, and center. Shields shimmered in the night sky as the void lit up with red, blue and purple beams.

reach high com has ordered EVAC for all non essential personnel.

God forbid the newcomers find earth or all is lost.

End log

Ross 128 star system, Shivan fleet, Enroute to sol

4 Molech corvettes,their hulls pulsing red floated with 2 Rakshasa cruisers. The 23rd sf dragon wing speed by, leaving behind solid drive tails. While the Terrans of the other Existence waged war against others… the opposite was true in this reality which pleases the shivan race. So when the covenant attack earth the Shivans are not far behind. This small convoy is to assist humanity.(only to help them so the species survives,but no more) while the bulk of the armada searches for the halo's.

Suddenly 20 clicks away 2 CCS class cruisers and 2 SVD corvettes exit Slipspace.  
*threat level crimson,... Enemies identified. firing* Plasma lances collided with photon beams, their sources peppering the other with plasma and lasers eventually the covenant ships gave out as the plasma charge isn't lasting. Banshees met Manticore interceptors in battle, seraph interceptors clashed with basilisk assault ships.

over the next 3 minutes the battle became a stalemate and both sides withdrew, the outcome decided by the disparity of both flotillas. The covenant had lost all their banshee wings, but kept 34 seraphs intact. The Shivans on the other hand lost 90% of their basilisks and 40% of the Manticores. The cruisers fared far better but at the same time suffered extensive damage, with molten scars across their hulls. Had the covenant used their plasma torpedoes wisely then they could have won. One Rakshasa was beyond self repair and needs external assistance, the other at 45% hull integrity got its first kill in this engagement.

Onboard the SSCV Molech class, the subspace drive glowed a vibrant gold blinding any creature but 2 races that are accustomed to such occurrences, the Shivans and the Vishnans a coalition of destroyers and protectors respectfully./pre 


End file.
